Love of the fallen
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Sappy YoujixRan fic, rated for shounen ai and mature themes in places. Will be lemon in later chapters and i will bump up the rating when needed. Please R+R
1. Torment

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!! *wails* I am making no money out of this NOTHING!! infact....im broke right now, so please don't sue all i have that is worth taking is some Gravitation and Weiss episodes which you couldn't pry from my dead cold corpse if you tried *smirks* Secondly this is SHOUNEN AI! which basically means Boy/Boy love, If you find this offensie do NOT read, i wouldn't want to scar anyone for life now would I? There will be lemon in later chapters and i will bump up the rating when need be. So after all my warnings and rants i hope you all enjoy this fic. Unfortunetly due to big scary copy-right reasons i have to return the Weiss bishounen when i am finsihed playing with them *sulks* but it dosent mean i can't give em a good time before that happens does it?! *chuckles* Well R+R Arigatou minna!! *scampers away*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inner Torment  
  
Youji sighed as he stared at the blank screen before him, the monitor ocasionally flickering as if its life was dying away. Pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket he lit it and took a drag, fingers wandering aimlessly over the keys. The others were out on a mission leaving him alone for a few hours and business had been quiet all day, giving the blonde some time to think. To everyone else Youji Kudo was a "ladies man" yes he flirted and yes he was constantly on dates with woman, but that meant nothing, it was just a passtime of his. Muttering to himself he began to pick up the speed of his typing, stopping every so often to erase the words he had previously written.  
For all his years of experience on sweet talking woman, when it actually mattered his mouth ran dry, he didn't know what to say. Growling in frustration he began to hit his head off the desk he was sitting at, he couldn't belive three words would be so hard to say. Perhaps they weren't, perhaps it was the fear of rejection that stopped Youji from saying what he most wanted to.  
  
"Aya, I love you, I know you will never get to read this, I don't intend to show it to you, or anyone else for that matter, I just had to say it. I'm sure you think i don't notice anything but the woman i spend so much time eyeing up, this isn't exactly true, i notice alot more things than people expect me to. I'm not sure wether you even even go for guys, but that dosen't matter either does it?..Your not going to read this. This is just a bunch of pointless blathering on my part to stop myself from going insane. I give up, what difference does it make? No matter how hard i try i can't stop and turn these feelings off, they're there wether i want them or not. Yes im confused, i don't know what i want anymore, but i do know I'm in love with you. YK"  
  
Feeling better Youji momentarily took his fingers away from the keys and ran them through his hair, eyes darting across the passage his heart had just made. After saving the passage to a file on his computer he began looking around for another cigarette. Grumbling at having finished his last one moments before Youji grabbed his jacket and stalked out to the local store, leaving the computer screen flickering in the now darkened empty room.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Gomen nasai for the short chapter!! Im suffering from writers block again *wails* Chapter two should be longer ^_^  
  
Bish. 


	2. The fall of the flirt

AN: This chapter didn't take as long as i thought it would to post ^__^. Id like to say MASSIVE THANKYOU to UA for creating the fight scene in this chapter and also helping me with comments along the way ^__^, I owe you big time baby!! *glomps* I still own NOTHING *whines* Please R+R arigatou!  
Bish.  
  
  
  
  
Slamming the door shut behind him Aya walked into the trailer he and the other members of Weiss shared. Glaring at nothing in particuler he shrugged off his jacket and grabbed a drink from the cooler. The mission went well even for the little hiccup with Omi, the youngest member had sprained his ankle and was limping around, putting restrictions on his next mission. Ken had ordered him off it for a few days to give it time to heal, which also meant if the shop was to suddenly get busy they would all be running around madly. In the long run this meant Aya couldn't go and see his sister as much for a few days and it annoyed him.   
Walking down the small hall that sectioned off the bedrooms and bathroom the glare still firmly plastered on his face Aya began to turn into his own room, but stopped when the flickering screen from inside Youji's bedroom caught his eye.  
  
"Its not like him to leave his computer on"  
  
He said outloud, a slight frown replacing the glare. Turning from his room he pushed open Youji's door and walked in, seating himself infront of the older mans desk and reaching to switch off the computer. Shutting off the computer in itself was an easy task, it normally went smoothly, however this time there was a programme on the computer that needed to be saved again and closed before the computer would comply to any other command. Overcome by curiousity as to what the blonde would be writing he called up the text and began to scan it.  
  
"Its probably a love letter to another one of his fawning females" he mumbled to himself and blinked in surprise at the harshness of his words, what would he care if Youji was planning to bed another woman? Shaking his head slightly to clear the thought from his mind he turned his attention back to the writing and stopped dead. Eyes widening in surprise he re-read the passage several times before dropping shaking hands away from the keyboard.  
  
Youji loved him, Aya the cold, Aya the heartless, the "I couldn't give a damn if you don't like it, i have a job to do" Aya. Stepping away from the desk the red-head all but fled from the room.  
  
**********  
  
Walking back to the trailer a smirk hinting at the edges of Youji's lips the blonde took a drag of his cigarette, shoving the new packet into his pocket. Aya would of returned from the mission by now and Youji couldn't wait to get back to see him, even if he could only sneak in little glances every now and then he still looked forward to it, to him Aya was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. It was this sudden urge to see the quiet man that made Youji take a short cut through the park, enabling him to get back quicker and perhaps catch Aya alone before the others came home, although what good catching Aya alone would do he didn't know. It was while daydreaming he heard the screams, a shrill females voice crying out for help, Stopping and looking around Youji tried to pinpoint the location of the shouting.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!!"  
  
Turning the corner sharply, Youji eyed the scene before him with great interest. Feeling a twisted smile appear on his face he began to walk toward some guy trying to drag the screaming girl of about seventeen away.  
  
"Now now, thats no way to treat a lady is it?" the blonde brought his sunglasses down to stare at the man, a smirk playing across his lips. "What's it to you?" the obviously younger man retorted. "Obviously your mother didn't teach you any manners either.." Youji mischieviously replied, taking another step forward. "Now do the dignified thing and leave the young lady alone." the thug wasn't listening to him in the slightest though and he tightened his painful grip upon the girl's wrist. The girl cried a little in pain, still trying to pull away from her attacker, a desperate glance occasionally being thrown to Youji as a plea. The playful smirk still hadn't fallen from the flirts lips, his eyes twinkling a little with anticipation as he slowly took off his glasses, putting them into the chest pocket of his coat, his cigarette still between his fingers.  
  
After taking another slow drag from the cancerous item the blonde lifted his other hand to his wrist, releasing the wire he had used on countless amounts of missions. He toyed with it under his fingertips for a few seconds, but to the girl and her attacker it looked as if the member of Weiss was playing with a watch. There was no way the thug could allow the cocky blonde to live after seeing this, it was a danger to him and perhaps, the other members of his gang. He savagely pushed the teenage girl against the wall, commanding her with a growl to stay precisely where she was, one movement, one little sound and he'd come back from the pretty boy to finish her off. After a small whimper and nod from the now quivering girl the man turned his attentions back on the elder member of the white cross.   
  
"Can we please hurry this up? I do have other places to be you know.." Youji said, his foot tapping from impatience. He cast a small reassuring glance to the young, quivering girl, before returning his gaze to the younger man. A cry of anger was heard from the gang member before he launched himself at the taller. He powerfully aimed his shoulder at the cocky blonde's breastplate, aiming to knock the wind out of him and possibly knock him to the floor. 'Do I really have to go through all this?' Youji wondered to himself, thinking of the young, red haired assassin that was waiting for him in his bed.. in his dreams. Blinking himself back to reality he managed to quickly step to the back side of the obviously inexperienced fighter, bringing his wire taught between his fingertips before swiftly moving his fingers around the boy's back arm, pulling the wire tightly until he heard an agonising scream from the boy beneath him, the sweet, thick crimson liquid already pouring through the deep wound. Before the thug could recover a heavy booted foot was placed on his back pinning him in place. Youji held the wire in position. "I don't think I need to tell you.. the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt." a soft smile crossed his lips before he turned to the woman, still against the wall. Youji bowed his head lightly. "You can take your leave now miss.. I can handle this one." He flashed her another warm, reassuring smile before taking the wire between two fingers. The blonde shook his head as he took one last long drag from the cigarette, stubbing the small stick of pleasure out on the open wound on the thugs arm.   
  
After hearing a satisfying scream from the young man, the lady ran off, a smile across her lips as she heard the blonde assassin take sweet revenge for her. Youji pulled the wire a little more before letting it slack, and taking his foot from his back, letting the younger man nurse his wounds. After the thug composed himself enough to stand he turned back on the green eyed assassin, who in turn just shook his head. "Still haven't learnt your lesson?" he beamed a little. "Never mind.. I get to hurt you a little more now.."  
  
"Says who?" came the sudden and un-recognisable reply.  
  
Youji turned around to see four more guys stalk into the alley.. each a little more athletic than the original fool. He could tell he was in trouble, but he didn't want to give that away now did he? "Why hello.. you guys in need of a lesson too?" He commented, winding the wire slightly, ready to attack with it at any moment as the original assailant got to the other members of his gang. "You're dead now" he teased. Youji rolled his eyes and shrugged lightly, taking the sunglasses from his jacket once more and placing them over his eyes, if he was going to get beaten the hell out of him, he was going to look good enough to eat during it. "Well.. what do you say we start this little game?" Youji said, flashing them all a mischievious smile. When they didn't move he let out an exasperated sigh, tapping his foot a little again "Well?" he asked them. They were eying him up, deciding on how to take him out, the guy Youji had taken out was one of their best.. but he was only one.   
  
After a few seconds of contemplation they circled the tall blonde. The already injured one, now blinded by rage charged at Youji again. Sighing the member of weiss stepped back, not enjoying doing this but he had to, he swung his heavily booted foot up, connecting painfully with the side of the guy's cheek, a loud crack was heard as he heard the cheek bone and jaw bone break. The boy fell to the floor silently. "..Advantage of steel toe caps." he comments as he looks upon the bloodied body infront of him. "I wish you didn't make me kick.." Youji said.. not as if he couldn't do it.. but he just didn't like to.. punching, kicking and all that more physical stuff was for Ken and Ran.. not for him.. he was pretty happy just quickly slitting peoples throats and disappearing afterward. One handy thing about having a wire as a weapon.. true.. it's not as projectile as Omi's darts.. but he had a lot more control over where the damn thing went. Keeping this in mind he span in time to see two attack him, he sent the wire out like a whip, using a wrist action to make sure the curve happened at the exact right time. 'Being a trained assassin has it's advantages' he thought as he pulled the wire taught against the soft flesh of one of their necks, the blood quickly flowing down their chest. He didn't have enough time to avoid the punch of the other.. Youji's head snapped to the side, he painfully brought it back up, removing his now broken sunglasses. "Do you have any idea how much those things cost?" He threw them casually to the floor before returning an equally devastating punch to his attacker. "..Damn bastard.. they'll cost me a small fortune to replace." He shook off his aching hand for a second, before leaning down and unwrapping his wire from the man's throat. He rubbed the blood from his gloves on the mans pants. Before turning to the other three again. "You three still up for our little game?" he asked a little cockier than he was meant to..the ache in his jaw really starting to annoy him.   
  
"With pleasure.." one of the remaining three answered with a slight rasp in his voice. The three moved simultaniously, taking Youji by surprise. He tried to stay ahead of their little game 'What I wouldn't give for Ran's back up.. uhh.. Ran's help.' he thought, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, along with a wide smile. He turned to backhand one of the three to the ground. Taking his wire into his fingers as he realised another one was going to punch him again, he wrapped the wire around the guys wrist, spinning it around while tightening his grip on it. The guy snarled painfully, and tried to swing for him. Youji shook his finger as if he was the man's parent. "Nu-uh.. bad boy." he said, smirking at him quietly. He blinked quickly as he felt another arm wrap around his own, pulling it back with suprising speed, almost matching that of Schuldich. 'Shit! I forgot about the third.' he cursed himself mentally, picturing Abyssinian giving him some huge lecture about keeping his eyes keen, all while Youji's eyes were keenly looking him up and down, that trenchcoat, that orange top.. those leather pants.... 'Danger Will Robinson! Danger! Danger!' he snapped himself out of yet another Aya related thought.. 'I've got to really stop doing that' he thought before snarling at the fact his arm had almost been pulled out of it's socket. "So... you like it rough eh?" he commented through clentched teeth, trying to make himself sound as if he still had a chance in this damn fight. His other hand was caught quickly before he could do anything with it and pressurized until he released the small bit of metal. As he did so, that arm was quickly pulled behind him too.   
  
He lifted his eyes only in time to see a sharp blade enter his side. He let out a loud cry of pain before the man who had broken his glasses, ripped the now crimson tinted blade from his side. Youji tried to drop to protect him stomach, but there was a tight grip on his arms, keeping his weight up, as the third used his own weapon to tie his wrists. Youji knew better than to struggle against the wire, he'd bleed to death within minutes. The guy with the knife span it skillfully in his hand before plunging it into the assassins leg, the blonde closed his eyes tightly and clentched his teeth as he felt the sharp metal scrape against bone, sending a chill of pain up his spine. He felt a little bit of relief as the man removed the blade once again. He slowly opened his eyes before he got knocked to the floor painfully harshly. All Youji could do was manuveur so he didn't land to move his wrists too much. They pulled him visciously into a sitting position, and slammed his back against a wall. The blonde's vision was starting to become a little blurred, but he could clearly seem the dull glimmer of the tainted blade, as it was carefull brought down on him again, this time the cold steel fell against his cheek, digging in only slightly. 'Aw man.. not the face!!' Youji grimaced as the blade continued it's journey down the flesh of his neck, leaving a crimson trail, his face being constantly smacked to keep him awake, not as if he could fall unconscious yet.. but hey.. slapping a man that's half out of it must've been fun to someone. He let out another painful cry as the blade travelled over his collar bone and down his chest. Taking in deep breaths through his teeth he growled. After that the men stopped, searching Youji's pockets and finding nothing but some small change and a pack of cigarettes. They removed one each before placing one in Youji's mouth and lighting it.. they winked at him while having a huge grin over their faces. "Those things'll kill ya you know." They said before turning and leaving him in the alley to die.   
  
Youji knew it'd be difficult, but not impossible as he started to make small movements with his fingers and wrists, the wire was already slippery from the others' blood, and he could use it to try and release himself from the wires deadly grasp. After several minutes of getting his hands bloodied up he managed to pull his amrs free of their restraints. He pressed his back against the wall and used his legs to try and push him to his feet. "Fuck!" he shouted painfully as his leg and torso complained from the stab wounds he had recieved. He leaned against the wall as a support and limped out of the alley.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Discovering

AN: I still own NOTHING!! *whines* Main disclaimer is on the first chapter ^_^ The poem featured at the end of this fic is MY work, i created it, i wrote the translation for it, don't sue, you wont get very far *grins*  
warnings in this chapter, HIGH sap alert, very very fluffy its also shounen ai YoujixRan to be exact.*Points to main disclaimer again* In this chapter Aya-kun is also very OOC for the sake of the sap ^_^ Please R+R Arigatou! *scampers away*  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the consistant banging on the trailer door that snapped Aya from his thoughts, placing the scowl back on his delicate features the red-head made his way to the entrance of the temporary structure, opening the door and peering out into the growing darkness.  
  
"Red..."  
  
The voice was no more than a whisper, almost completely drowned out but the wind through the trees. head snapping down to the source of the sound, Aya felt his eyes widen at the vision before him, Youji torn and bloodied, yet still smiling with the same cocky grin that seemed to constantly adorn his face. Crouching down so he was the same height with the now slumping Youji, Aya brushed a few stray strands of fine, blonde hair away from the older mans line of vision, fingers lingering on the scarlets smears around his cheeks.  
  
"Lets get you inside Yotan...what..what happened?"  
He asked trying to keep the surprise from his voice, as he carefully picked up Youji, swaying alittle with the first burden of the weight, then walking slowly into the living room, kicking the door shut with his foot as he went.  
"Yotan hmm?..never heard you call me that before"  
Came the raspy chuckle from the flirts lips as he tried to keep up his humour, despite the pain flickering in his glazed eyes.  
"Lets just say..women are nothing but trouble"  
Nodding but choosing not to comment any more on the subject Aya went about stripping off the older mans shirt and pants, trying to ignore the almost silent whimpers as Youji fought to keep quiet and show he was alot stronger than a few cuts.  
"I know it hurts yotan...shh, the cuts aren't that deep..you'll be okay if you just stay still"  
  
Even though the blonde was feeling disorientated he didn't miss the softer tones in the normally sharp tongued man that was going about cleaning and stemming the blood from the cuts littering his body. Biting his lip on a yelp of pain as his legs rubbed against the fabric of the couch Youji pulled himself into a sitting position, staring intently at Aya as the younger man went about his work, avoiding the eyes of the other man.  
"You feeling okay Red?"  
The playboy asked as Aya stopped his ministrations and stood a few feet away, Eyes scanning Youji's body for any other injury he might of forgotten.  
"Yeah..why wouldnt i be?"  
"Well..your not scowling at me for getting myself beaten to a pulp"  
Smirking slightly at the red-heads sudden flustered look, Youji allowed himself a pat on the back, it wasn't everyday someone could make Ran Fujimiya look like a little boy caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar.  
"You should really try and get some rest now Yotan, don't move i don't want those bandages coming loose"   
Finding himself unable to stop staring at the older mans taught almost naked figure Aya swiftly turnt his back to to Youji, almost sighing when his gaze focused on something other than skin, greatfull that the blonde could no longer see his eyes and perhaps read the emotions that were left for once exposed and raw.  
  
"I'll be fine..you can go y'know"  
Noticing the other mans relcutancy to talk Youji allowed himself to fall back onto the softness of the couch once more, casting a quick glance to Aya's re-treating figure   
before closing his eyes and falling into what he hoped Aya would think was sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Youji waited a full twenty minutes after Aya had left him to sleep before he went in search of the red-headed bishounen, easing himself off the couch, wincing once more at the pain caused by sliding off the soft material. Making no more noise than a shadow the blonde padded out of the living and began to look, quietly opening doors to pinpoint Aya's location. It was the sound of keys moving softly from one of the bedrooms that drew Youjis attention, following the sound untill it stopped outside his own room the oldest member of Weiss blinked, what was Ran doing in his room? Leaning against the door frame to his room Youji watched on silently as Aya continued to type over the blondes keyboard.  
  
"Perhaps i should tell him.."  
The younger man sighed as he scanned the text he had just written on Youji's computer.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
The sound of Youji's voice in the room that was quiet moments before made Aya jump in surprise, quickly turning around on the chair seating him at Youji's desk the red-head turned to meet the other mans eyes.  
  
"Tell him..that..he really should turn his computer off before he go's out and almost gets himself killed..without even being on a mission"  
Aya hoped the mixture of his blunt words and the almost innocent expression on his face would throw Youji off his current subject.  
"Comon Red, you should know by now the angelic look dosent work with me, i've seen it enough from Omi to not be phased by it"  
Smirking slightly the blonde walked further into the room watching Aya with intense green eyes.  
"Tell..me what?..Ran?"  
For the second time that evening Aya looked flustered and chose to study his hands rather than watch the almost grinning face of the other occupent of the room.  
"Tell you..that..that..i know how you feel for me"  
Youji raised an eyebrow and picked up the packet of cigarettes that were placed next to the keyboard, slipping one out of the packet and taking his lighter he lit it and took a long needed drag.  
"So.."  
"So.."  
the moment seemed to be endless as both men eyed up each other, Youji, love evident in his mocking eyes and Aya, slightly confused at the new thoughts beginning to flow into his mind, but not disliking them. Stubbing out his cigarette and stepping closer to the younger man Youji smiled slightly, he wasn't planning on Aya finding out his feelings, but now he knew, Youji thought he may aswell take advantage of that and just hoped to god he didn't choke up like he had done so many times in the past.  
"Well i was kinda hoping that if you found out you would throw yourself at me saying "I love you Yotan!!" but thats WAY too out of character for you"  
Smirking slightly Youji took a quiet breath and leant over, kissing the younger boys neck softly then pulling back, watching as the Aya brought two of his fingers up to touch the place Youji's lips had just been. His eyes searching, almost pleading for Aya's answer.  
"I wont throw myself at you like that, i might when i figure out whats going on in my head..depends"  
Blinking slightly Youji resisted the urge to break out into a grin, growing alittle bolder he took a step closer to the red-head, lips almost touching his.  
"Do you love me Red?"  
"I..don't know"  
"Do i atleast have a chance?"  
"Yes"  
Chuckling slightly Youji dropped his gaze from the other mans eyes and eased himself into the chair by Aya, fingers already calling up the passage of writing the other man had been working on.  
"Well..for now thats far better than hearing you say loved me, if your still unsure yourself, i can wait..i've waited this long..alittle longer wont hurt will it?...wanna show me what you were writing?"  
A smile hinting at the corner of the normally cold mans face Aya nodded and knelt by the seated blonde, watching as Youji skimmed the text, on the computer that may have brought them closer than both ever thought possible.  
  
******  
Hontou no yasashisa wo,  
Omou tabi mayou no wa,  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki,  
Boku wa itsu demo soba ni iru.  
  
Namae mo shiranai hana ga,  
Tatakai no akai hi ni tsutsumareru,  
Densetsu no senshi,  
Itsu ka kiete itta.  
  
Itsu ka hohoemi wo,  
Kurai sora ni kagayaku hoshikuzu wa,  
Omoidasereba ii,  
Toki wo wasurete miru.  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo,  
Omou tabi mayou no wa,  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki,  
Boku wa itsu demo soba ni iru.  
  
Sore demo boku wa anata no itami wo,  
Kawatte agerare wa shinai.   
  
*******  
  
Owari.  
  
  
AN: Gomen nasai if the poem is scrappy, i am still learning japananse, please clever people reading it that already know the language be gentle ^_^ The translation for those that don't understand it is on the next chapter aswell as my thankyou's and dedications.  
Bish. 


	4. Author Notes

Author notes: OKAY!! Firstly, I'd like to say a few thankyou's and dedications. To Lee-kun (UnguidedAngel) For creating the brilliant fighting scene in chapter 2, I owe you BIG TIME baby!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!! *glomps* Also to him for helping me with comments along the way, he is a far better author than i could ever and will ever be *worships* READ HIS WORK!! *deathglare* you wont be dissapointed!. To Baka-chan for giving me episodes of "Weiss Kruez" to drool over and help me get the character of Youji atleast half right, even though she insists im like him O_o, THANKS B-chan your a gem!!, and lastly to Nanashi, for helping me with some of the comments written in the last chapter *chuckles* and for just being herself. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! your my inspiration ^_^ Also to all those that review this fic, it really means alot. Arigatou!!  
  
Bish (Q)  
  
End poem translation:  
  
******  
  
When you are lost,  
Think of true kindness,  
Whether be it sad times or lonely times,  
I'll be at your side.  
  
Nameless flowers,  
Surrounded by red fire,  
The fighters of legends past,  
Are those who some time vanished.  
  
Just recall   
The stardust shining in the dark sky,  
The smiles someday,  
And try to forget time.  
  
When you are lost,  
Think of true kindness,  
Whether be it sad times or lonely times,  
I'll be at your side.  
  
But I cannot, Take the place of your pains for you.  
  
****** 


End file.
